Abbiamo Un Bambino!
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: A causa de un percance, Xanxus ha sido convertido en niño un día antes de su cumpleaños. Todo el escuadrón Varia parece fascinado con este imprevisto; sin embargo, Squalo no está del todo contento con la situación. Xanxus X Squalo


**Abbiamo Un Bambino! **(¡Tenemos Un Niño!)

**One-Shot**

**Summary: **A causa de un percance, Xanxus ha sido convertido en niño un día antes de su cumpleaños. Todo el escuadrón Varia parece fascinado con este imprevisto; sin embargo Squalo no está del todo contento con la situación. Xanxus X Squalo

**Advertencia: **Ligero contenido homoerotico y NO, esta historia NO es shotacon o similar.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a sus respectivos autores y propietarios de derechos: Akira Amano, Shonen Jump, Artland, TV Tokyo. Solamente lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro alguno

**Notas:** El contenido escrito entre comillas _"y en itálicas" _pertenece a un recuerdo o sueño.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Este pequeño espacio será utilizado para dar una breve justificación respecto a la realización de este proyecto. El contenido completo del relato es un regalo de Navidad/Año Nuevo/Día de Reyes para mi Beta Reader: Darka. Ella sabe cuán agradecida estoy por el apoyo y resplado que me brinda en la realización de uno de mis pasatiempos mas grandes: escribir. Quise prepararle una sorpresa y, bien, me costó mucho trabajo completarla a sus espaldas, ¡pero lo hice! La idea de este fanfiction surgió hace varios meses y la envié enseguida a los borradores de incompletos debido a lo inmensamente desafiante que consideré el escribir una versión infantil de Xanxus frente a un Squalo adulto. A pesar de eso, Darka jamás dejó de insistir con esta idea que parecía obsesionarla. Bien, lo logré. Aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones de si erré o acerté en el intento, pero aquí está.

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

* * *

**I**

Los frescos vientos del otoño recién llegado habían alcanzado tierras italianas. En la mansión Varia, un domingo en la mañana, Lussuria lloriqueaba nostálgico acerca de lo rápido que el tiempo volaba, pues habían amanecido en el último día de Septiembre tan imperceptiblemente veloz que la fugacidad del tiempo lo ponía sensible.

Bel y Fran hacían de las suyas durante el almuerzo e ignoraban por completo el discurso melancólico del Guardián del Sol Varia. Belphegor probaba sus reflejos de asesino profesional clavando uno de sus cuchillos entre los espacios que dejaban los dedos abiertos del ilusionista quien tenía la mano extendida sobre la mesa.

- Sempai, va arruinar la mesa por tercera vez en la semana y el jefe se enojará porque tendremos que usar el comedor que no le gusta mientras la sustituyen por una nueva – habló el joven aprendiz de Mukuro con su característica voz monótona mientras el príncipe hacía pasar la filosa navaja de su arma entre sus dedos a una velocidad inhumana.

- Ushishi~ Al jefe no le va importar. Él y Squalo no han salido de su habitación desde la tarde de ayer, va a estar de buen humor como pocas veces –

- Alala~, ¡eso es cierto!, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos tenían el mismo fin de semana libre, no creo que salgan hoy tampoco – Lussuria, habiéndose sentido tan descortésmente ignorado, decidió intervenir en la conversación.

- ¡Imposible! En el segundo en que deje de montarse al capitán, el jefe se dará cuenta de que no ha comido en horas y vendrá a esclavizar a los cocineros, ushishishi~ -

- Bel-sempai, ¿quieres apostar? –

La conversación de los líderes Varia fue interrumpida debido a un violento estallido proveniente de la habitación de su jefe.

* * *

Una pared de los aposentos de Xanxus había sido perforada debido al uso de la Flama de la Ira deliberadamente. Del enorme hueco caían a pedazos restos de la estructura la cual tenía segundos de haberse venido abajo.

- ¡Voooooi! Xanxus, eres un maldito bastardo!, ¡vete a la mierda! –

Squalo estaba dentro del cuarto y acababa de recibir una golpiza de parte de su jefe. Estaba completamente desnudo, y este espectáculo era rematado con el banquete visual del líder Varia semidesnudo, únicamente llevaba enfundados unos pantalones negros mal abrochados, su torso estaba expuesto; cada línea de músculo esculpida sobre aquella piel morena era una delicia con aspecto salvaje debido a las particulares cicatrices tatuadas para siempre.

El tiburón llevaba la blanca piel llena de hematomas, raspaduras, rasguños y, por supuesto, mordiscos por doquier; sin embargo aquello sólo era rastro de haberse entregado a lujuria violenta por horas; su rostro, por otra parte, tenía el labio partido y la nariz no dejaba de sangrarle, además, si mirabas bien, podías observar perfectamente cómo el cabello plateado que cubría la nunca de Superbi comenzaba a teñirse de rojo críticamente. Xanxus le había estrellado una botella de whisky en la cabeza.

Lussuria, Bel y Fran se apresuraron a llegar a la escena no por preocupación, sino por mera curiosidad. No se sobresaltaron demasiado cuando se toparon con el hoyo en la pared desmoronándose que les permitía ver de lleno una parte de la habitación de su jefe.

De la puerta salió Squalo hecho una furia. Únicamente una sábana cubría su desnudez. No esperaba toparse con los otros tres guardianes y les dirigió una mirada antipática. Fran no se inmutó, Bel soltó una muy, muy larga risa siseante y Lussuria colocó su mano sobre sus labios cual madre preocupada por su pequeño vándalo.

- ¡VOOOOOI!, ¿qué es lo que miran, asquerosos morbosos? –

- Capitán, ¿dónde dejaste tu ropa? Ushishi~ -

- ¡Voooi! Cierra la boca, maldito mocoso, ¡o te la cortaré yo mismo! –

- Capitán – hablo Fran tranquilamente – ¿Ya tiene los mismos fetiches que Levi?, ¿le gusta pasearse por todo el castillo desnudo?, ¿recuerda que el jefe le quitó ese gusto a patadas? –

- Ushishi~ No creo que al jefe le moleste esta vez. Era demasiado vomitivo ver a Levi desnudo; con Squalo le ahorrará trabajo cada vez que se le antoje hacerlo con el capitán, que es todo el tiempo –

- ¡VOOOOOOOOOI! Me encargaré de ustedes después, estúpidos mocosos, ¡Lussuria, trae de inmediato a tu marica pavo real a mi habitación, si te tardas un segundo más te moleré a golpes! –

* * *

Squalo comenzaba a experimentar visión borrosa y le era difícil respirar; afortunadamente el campeón de Muay Thai pidió a Pea-chan que aplicara sus distintivas llamas de regeneración justo a tiempo. En un par de minutos, el tiburón había sanado todas sus heridas, sobretodo la más crítica en la nuca que estaba a punto de hacerlo caer en la inconsciencia.

-Alala~, ¡Squ-chan!, ¿qué es lo que pasó esta vez? –

- ¡Vooooi!, ¡estoy harto!, ¡HARTO de ese jefe de mierda!, ¡se acabó!, ¡que se acueste con él la puta que más se le antoje! –

- ¡Squ-chan! –

Lussuria estaba escandalizado, absolutamente. Ambas manos cubrían femeninamente su boca abierta formando una enorme letra o. Jamás, jamás imaginó escuchar esas palabras provenientes de los labios de Superbi.

- ¡Voooi! El muy bastardo casi me mata porque había un cabello mío en su whisky, ¡yo no fui el imbécil que jaloneó de mi cabellera anoche hasta casi arrancármela en pleno éxtasis! –

* * *

Xanxus y Squalo no estaba casados oficialmente; pero durante el transcurso de la semana parecían vivir por completo una pelea marital. El tiburón, por primera vez en meses, durmió todas las noches en su propia cama y Xanxus lanzaba muy sutilmente indirectas al pelilargo de que ya había dormido con varias mujeres desde que había iniciado su riña. El moreno casi no se apareció durante las cenas y cuando lo hacía fingía que el otro no existía. Una vez se encontraron a solas en la oficina del jefe Varia cuando Squalo fue a recoger la ficha de una misión muy delicada a la cual estaba a punto de partir. Las manos de ambos italianos se encontraron por accidente cuando Superbi tomó el documento. Electricidad.

Cada vez que Xanxus o Squalo partían a una peligrosa misión, antes de ir en camino ambos tenían una ronda muy rápida y desenfrenada de sexo en aquella oficina, era infalible e imposible dejar de hacerlo; se había convertido en una tradición o más bien, en un amuleto.

El pelilargo tragó saliva con dificultad y salió del lugar sin abrir la boca para nada, antes de cerrar la pesada puerta de cedro a sus espaldas, su jefe se dirigió a él con un tono de voz lleno de veneno.

- Sería mejor que te murieras en la misión, escoria inútil, me apetece reemplazarte muy pronto y no sólo en la cama –

Un violento portazo que cimbró la habitación fue la única respuesta del tiburón.

* * *

Squalo acaba de completar la misión de terminar con la vida de unos asesinos a sueldo exitosamente. A decir verdad, tenía unos días de retraso cuando completó el trabajo, pero no se debió a que sus objetivos le hubiesen dado problemas ni mucho menos. Honestamente la situación de su relación con Xanxus lo había desconcentrado totalmente.

Todo comenzó la noche en que dormía solitariamente en una cama de hotel y soñó con el recuerdo de aquellos obscuros y fríos años cuando su jefe estuvo congelado en vida. Tanta impotencia, tanta furia, tanta desesperación y, sobretodo, tanto dolor.

Sí, Xanxus era el egoísta más despreciable del planeta entero. Era un maldito malcriado que se creía el soberano de todos los hombres, a los cuales veía como cucarachas por igual a quienes podía pisar con la suela de sus botas cuando le viniera en gana. Era una mierda de persona y un tirano insoportable, pero era también lo único que valía la pena en su vida. Xanxus, en realidad, era su vida.

El volver a experimentar el vacío emocional y existencial que tuvo que soportar por largos ochos años al vivir la incertidumbre de si alguna vez volvería a escuchar los insultos y blasfemias de la déspota, pero sensual voz del moreno; saber si volvería a admirar aquella deslumbrante e irresistible ira que lo había dominado por completo; saber si sería capaz de hacer a Xanxus suyo de alguna manera, llenarse de esa bestia desbordante de poder que lo había vuelto loco desde que lo conoció, porque Squalo y el jefe Varia lo hicieron por primera vez hasta sólo unos días después de que el moreno fuera descongelado milagrosamente por voluntad de los Anillos Vongola.

Completamente infundado de una nueva energía peligrosa, se encaminó de regreso a la base Varia y notó la fecha en una estación de trenes: '8:46 a.m, 9 Ottobre, 2012'

¡El cumpleaños de ese bastardo sería dentro de algunas horas! Y Squalo le daría el festejo de su vida, ¡en nombre del orgullo que representaba!

* * *

Un taxi llevó al tiburón del aeropuerto al suntuoso castillo Varia, la noche lo recibió cuando llegó a casa. El italiano bajó del automóvil y caminó hacia la entrada y desde los jardines escuchó muy claramente cómo un violento tumulto se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la fortaleza, Superbi no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

Al aproximarse más, visualizó un montón de coches amontonados fuera del garaje y, estando a unos metros de la puerta, Squalo se topó con una multitud de hombres quienes llevaban arcones de madera al por montón hacia el interior de la casa. El pelilargo se limitó a arquear una ceja, preguntándose qué clase de irreverencia planeaba alguno de los desadaptados sociales que vivían con él.

- ¡Vooooi!, ¡apártense! – demandó el espadachín para ingresar. Entonces, percibió que los cientos de cajas tenían el sello de la Familia Bovino sobre ellas.

- ¡Discúlpenos por favor!, ¡lo arreglaremos muy pronto!, ¡discúlpenos! – todos esos sujetos rodearon a Squalo y no pararon de disculparse con él e insistían en darle muchos de sus arcones. Furioso, el pelilargo se deshizo de ellos de un golpe y entró al castillo.

- ¡Squalo! – Yamamoto Takeshi, el joven guardián del Décimo, lo recibió muy cerca del acceso principal. El japonés estaba radiante de ver al hombre que tanto estimaba y al que le debía mucho como espadachín. Si hubiera dependido del ex-beisbolista, hubiera abrazado al italiano afectuosamente, pero prefería ahorrarse la patada que seguro recibiría por el atrevimiento.

- ¡Voooi!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, mocoso? –

La despreocupada risa de Yamamoto no se hizo esperar junto con su tranquila desfachatez.

- Parece que nos metimos en problemas con tu jefe, Squalo –

- ¿Pero qué? –

- Será mejor que vayas al comedor principal –

Sólo fueron necesarios un par de segundos para que el pelilargo arribara al lugar mencionado. Ahí estaban presentes algunas cuantas visitas inesperadas dentro de los dominios de Xanxus.

Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba presente, al igual que su temperamental mano derecha. Junto a ellos estaba Lussuria quien, a diferencia de los Vongola, lucía divertido de la situación. Bel también se encontraba ahí, molestando con gusto al Guardián del Trueno de Tsuna, quien ya había alcanzado los ocho años, pero no dejaba de ser un crío escandaloso y caprichoso. Luego estaba Levi, quien perseguía ridículamente a un niño de unos seis o siete años a lo largo de todo el salón, ambos rompían cristalería y vajillas por igual.

- ¡Squalo! – habló Sawada conmocionado. El nuevo heredero de la voluntad Vongola aún no era el jefe de la familia, pero pocos meses atrás se había mudado a Italia con todos sus guardianes con el objetivo de comenzar a establecerse dentro de aquel mundo al que ahora pertenecían. – ¡Lo lamento mucho!, nos encargaremos de solucionarlo enseguida –

- ¡Voooi!, ¿qué mierda está pasando aquí?, ¡Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL JEFE, Lussuria, Bel, Levi, respóndanme! –

- Ushishi~ Tiburón de pacotilla, el jefe está aquí mismo –

Un segundo después un grito desgarró la atmósfera de tensión. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Levi, el autor del escándalo a quien el pequeño al que correteaba con tanto ahínco le acababa de propinar una patada muy fuerte en la entrepierna.

Luego, el chiquillo corrió hacia Superbi y se ocultó detrás de él.

- ¡Aparta, pequeña sabandija! – bramó el espadachín quien no estaba para juegos en ese momento.

Entonces Squalo quedó conmocionado cuando bajó la vista hacia el niño de cabellera negra. El infante vestía un pantalón corto color beige que le llegaba a las rodillas y una camisa blanca sobre la cual había un chaleco muy bonito color rojo. Lo que dejó al pelilargo tan impresionado habían sido sus ojos, los cuales reconocería al instante de entre un millón de miradas.

- ¿Xanxus? –

* * *

- No tenemos idea de lo que hizo Lambo exactamente – comenzó a disculparse Tsunayoshi tímidamente.

- ¡Voooi!, en primer lugara, Sawada, ¿qué mierda hacía ese pequeño insecto aquí? –

- ¡Es mi culpa! – se interpuso Gokudera entre ambos, en una postura de protección hacia su idolatrado jefe. – Era mi responsabilidad cuidar de la estúpida vaca; pero repentinamente se le metió la ridícula idea de venir a felicitar a Xanxus por su cumpleaños. Cuando me di cuenta, Lambo ya no estaba –

Inmediatamente después de terminar con la frase, Gokudera se arrodilló frente al futuro Décimo y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces en señal de arrepentimiento. Tsuna, alarmado, quiso detener a su Guardián de la Tormenta.

- ¡Enseguida Iremos a hacerle una visita a Irie-san y a Spanner! – exclamó con decisión Sawada cuando hubo levantado a Hayato del piso. – Mientras tanto, llevaremos a Xanxus con su padre para que cuide de él –

El joven Tsuna encontró con la mirada al pequeño niño de escasos siete años de edad quien se escondía detrás de una puerta, pero estaba observándolos a detalle con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Voooi!, ¡no te atrevas, Sawada, o te mataré! – gruñó Squalo con auténtica fiereza.

Gokudera, de nueva cuenta, se interpuso entre su jefe y el espadachín en modo defensivo.

- ¡Pero, Squalo…! –

- Ah la la~ Nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarlo – intervino Lussuria.

- Ushishishi~ el jefe no nos perdonaría si le hiciéramos vivir con su padre de nuevo –

- Nos mataría a todos sin misericordia en cuanto regrese a la normalidad – agregó la chillona voz de infante de Mammon.

Tsuna suspiró hondamente y sin la menor intención de poner a los oficiales Varia en su contra, aceptó esas condiciones y prometió que los mantendría informados respecto a la solución de regresar a Xanxus a la normalidad.

* * *

Justo cuando el último de los Vongola hubo cruzado la puerta, Lussuria puso manos a la obra para comenzar a organizar la fiesta infantil de sus sueños, pues al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños oficial de su adorado jefe, cumpliera siete años o veintisiete.

Bel buscó al pequeño en seguida con el objetivo de hacerlo blanco de sus mortales bromas pesadas; Mammon fue a contar su dinero para comprarle un regalo a su líder y Levi decidió también ir en busca del niño para hacer las paces con él.

Desafortunadamente, Xanxus había desaparecido y nadie sabía dónde se había metido. El castillo Varia estaba lleno de peligros inminentes para una criatura que no conocía sus pasadizos y peligros.

* * *

- ¿Alguien ha visto al lindo jefe? – canturreó Lussuria a la hora de la cena.

- Ushishishi~ Desapareció de mi vista en cuando Sawada se largó –

- Tiburón estúpido – reprendió Mammon al Capitán Varia.

- ¡Vooooi! –

- Tienes que ir a buscarlo tú mismo – sentenció la ilusionista.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo, inútiles? –

- Puedo hacerlo yo mismo sin quejas – habló Levi con severidad.

- ¡Voi! No te atrevas, idiota, sólo lo asustarás –

- ¡Todos!, por favor – solicitó Lussuria femeninamente – Squ-chan, como máxima autoridad en esta casa desde que el jefe rejuveneció veinte años, tienes que encargarte de nuestro pequeño invitado. El jefe no lo hubiera querido de otra manera – argumentó el peleador con voz maternal.

Squalo se mordió la lengua, irritado de no ser capaz de contraargumentar aquello y decidió salir del comedor antes de que la cena comenzara a ser servida.

- ¡Por favor, Squ-chan, no olvides dar de cenar a Xan-chan y mandarlo a dormir temprano! –

- Ushishishi~ ¿vas a hacer que el pobre niño duerma en la habitación del jefe y la tuya?, ¡no tienes vergüenza, estúpido tiburón! –

Superbi no escatimó en lanzar una serie de blasfemia a sus colegas Varia antes de cerrar la pesada puerta de roble de la suntuosa estancia.

* * *

Bester también había desaparecido del gigantesco hábitat que Xanxus había mandado a construir para él en los jardines del castillo debido a que el ligre detestaba permanecer encerrado en su caja, a menos que su dueño así lo decidiera. Siguiendo el rastro de las pisadas del majestuoso animal, el espadachín supo que el pelinegro estaba con la criatura y pronto los encontró a ambos en una de las salas favoritas del Xanxus adulto.

Los dos, el animal y el pequeño, ofrecían una vista cautivadora y de fotografía: sobre una lujosa alfombra persa color sangre, el ligre estaba echado y vigilando el sueño del niño quien estaba recargado sobre el lomo del animal, totalmente acurrucado por el cálido pelaje.

- Bester – llamó Squalo a la poderosa bestia, la cual al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelilargo lanzó un juguetón gruñido como respuesta.

El ligre había reconocido a su maestro de inmediato aún veinte años más joven; por supuesto, el menor quedó maravillado con la criatura y no tardó en ponerse a jugar con ella en vista de su docilidad ante su tacto.

Superbi intentó zarandear al infante suavemente, pero al ver que no respondía lo hizo con más fuerza; en respuesta el pequeño lanzó un sonoro quejido de protesta y Bester lanzó un rugidito de desaprobación. Desesperado, Superbi tuvo que inclinarse y levantar al niño para cargarlo entre sus brazos, acción que el animal blanco permitió de buena manera.

Incómodo con las circunstancias, el tiburón llevó a Xanxus hasta sus habitaciones; pero entonces recordó las insinuaciones de Bel y, a pesar de que se lo pensó tres veces, el espadachín quería salir de aquella engorrosa situación y entró a los silenciosos y obscuros aposentos que tan bien conocía. Se dirigió a la cama King Size, encendió la lámpara de noche y, presuroso, jaló el pesado cobertor negro y las sábanas para acomodar al niño. Finalmente le quitó los zapatitos y lo cubrió en un segundo. Cuando el pelilargo estuvo a punto de apagar la luz, el pequeño jaló de sus hebras plateadas y pidió suplicante.

- No la apagues –

El capitán tragó saliva con dificultad, luchando monstruosamente por no enternecerse.

- Buenas noches – alcanzó a articular Superbi antes de salir como bólido de la habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lussuria entró al cuarto de Xanxus acompañado por Levi y muchos otros sirvientes más. Llegaron con un desayuno sorpresa de cumpleaños.

El niño se sobresaltó en exceso, pero, muy alejado de su futuro yo, no corrió a patadas ni a disparos de flama de la ira a los intrusos; únicamente miró con seriedad a la muchedumbre.

- ¡Buenos días, Xan-chan! – Finalmente uno de los sueños de Lussuria se había hecho realidad: disfrutar de nombrar cariñosamente a su jefe sin tener que sufrir de la suela de la bota del moreno machacando su rostro. – ¡Y feliz cumpleaños! –

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, jefe! – vociferó el resto de los subordinados con la alegría de ser al fin los primeros en felicitar efusivamente a su superior, y no Squalo, como solía suceder todos los años desde que el moreno había sido descongelado por la voluntad de los anillos; después de todo ellos no dormían con el líder.

- ¿Jefe? – preguntó dubitativo el pequeño.

- ¡Oh, tontos! Lo confundirán, él no sabe que es nuestro querido jefe aún – amonestó el Guardián del Sol con aire maternal.

- ¿Eso significa que tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga? – aventuró Xanxus, signo de una buena agilidad mental.

- ¡Oh!, ¡pero qué listo eres Xan-chan! –

Hasta ese momento, el niño cesó de actuar defensivamente y mostró verdadero interés en todos los hombres que habían asistido a rendirle honores a primera hora de la mañana de la fecha de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Aquel día, Squalo no vestía el uniforme negro reglamentario Varia. Oficialmente el 10 de octubre era una fecha libre de trabajo para él, una ordenanza directa de su jefe y amante, por supuesto. El tiburón vestía un entallado pantalón gris de mezclilla, una holgada playera negra a juego con botas altas del mismo color; el estilo de estas prendas reflejaba el buen gusto nato que la nacionalidad italiana de Superbi le brindaba.

El pelilargo caminaba hacia las habitaciones de su jefe cuando percibió claramente un escándalo que provenía de dichos aposentos, presuroso alcanzó aquel punto.

Muchos miembros de rango menor de Varia se encontraban realizando un espectáculo acrobático de improvisación con un toque cómico para deleite de su infantil jefe quien estaba rodando de la risa sobre su colchón.

Squalo sintió cómo un sentimiento de envidia auténtica perforó todas sus vísceras. Sin premeditación y espontáneamente, Xanxus mostraba uno de los gestos impensables para él y, debido a ello, uno de los más hermosos: reía con sinceridad.

- ¡VOOI!, ¿¡Qué clase de maldito alboroto es esto en el cuarto del jefe?! –

Silencio automático.

- ¡Capitán Superbi! – vociferaron con respeto casi todos los asistentes cesando sus números.

- ¡Alala~, Squ-chan!, no seas aguafiestas, mira qué bien se lo está pasando Xan-chan en su cumpleaños –

- ¡Lárguense todos de aquí! ¿Imaginan lo que haría el jefe si se entera todo el jaleo que están armando en su cuarto?, ¡voooi!, ¡fuera! –

Al cabo de unos minutos, solo Squalo, Lussuria y Xanxus quedaron en el lugar. El niño miró con el ceño fruncido su desayuno especial de cumpleaños: waffles y hot cakes adornados especialmente con crema batida de colores, mermelada y fruta formando bonitas figuritas sobre la superficie de los panqueques, además de una gigantesca y deliciosa malteada de chocolate; después los ojos escarlata miraron al tiburón con resentimiento.

- Te odio – soltó sin más el pequeño.

* * *

Todos en la fortaleza Varia parecían encantados del cambio inesperado de su jefe a una forma infantil, así que festejaron a su manera a su venerado líder.

Bel entretuvo al moreno quien aplaudía fascinado mientras el Guardián de la Tormenta hacía cabriolas con sus afilados cuchillos; poco después el rubio príncipe comenzó a utilizar al pelinegro como sujeto de prueba para sus números de gala: cosas como arrojar cuchillos a milímetros de su cuerpo para marcar su silueta o atinar a pequeñas frutas que el niño sostenía en su mano, hombros y cabeza. El tiburón censuró esta actividad en cuanto se dio cuenta de ella, ofreciendo al rubio una regañina y sólo consiguiendo más dosis de repudio de parte del pequeño Xanxus.

Poco después Mammon jugó con el menor, sirviendo de cebo para que el moreno persiguiera al arcobaleno por toda la casa montado en el lomo de Bester. Consiguieron romper toda la utilería de una estancia llena de raros, antiquísimos y muy costosos jarrones de porcelana. Superbi los pescó justo después de esto y prohibió este nuevo juego.

Lussuria llegó a intervenir a tiempo, pues al fin se había presentado el circo que había contratado para la festividad, mismo que el cumpleañero disfrutó completamente rodeado de todos sus subordinados, menos de su mano derecha pues se había abstenido de asistir a la función. Poco tiempo después llegó la hora de la comida y el pastel.

Entonces sucedió una sorpresa: El Noveno Jefe Vongola, Timoteo, había llegado puntual para compartir los alimentos con su hijo. El viejo no quiso perderse la oportunidad de disfrutar a su vástago en su época más anhelada por el padre: sus primeros años desde que lo adoptó.

Luego de disfrutar de algunas horas de Xanxus veinte años menor, haberle entregado un enorme regalo infantil y haber jugado con él tanto como sus gastadas articulaciones se lo permitieron, Timoteo se dispuso a regresar a su agitada agenda como jefe de la mafia más poderosa de Italia.

Camino a la salida, Timoteo se topó con Superbi, quien se había exento voluntariamente de toda la celebración.

- ¡Squalo, con que aquí estás! Creí que estabas fuera en alguna misión –

- No exactamente, Noveno –

- ¿Por qué no estás disfrutando de la versión más joven de Xanxus como todo el escuadrón Varia? –

- Parece que usted lo disfruta tanto como ellos – evadió el tema el espadachín.

- ¡Oh, me has atrapado! – rio afable el anciano. – Recuerdo la fecha en que reconocí a Xanxus como mi hijo, fue cuatro meses antes de su cumpleaños número siete. El Xanxus que tenemos aquí fue acogido por mí hace exactamente ese número de meses, tan lleno de lozanía e inocencia. Lamento rotundamente el hecho de que la mafia envenenara su corazón –

- Ya veo – agregó el pelilargo sombrío.

Pronto, Timoteo se retiró de la mansión en helicóptero y Superbi, atragantado con un montón de sentimientos que no podía definir, arribó a la sala donde Xanxus estaba jugando con un considerable número de agentes del escuadrón.

- ¡Vooooooi!, ¡Maldita sea, SON UN ESCUADRÓN DE ASESINOS PROFESIONALES, NO UNAS FEMENINAS EDUCADORAS DEL JARDÍN DE NIÑOS! –

El tiempo se congeló en la estancia. Los soldados, completamente avergonzados se disculparon repetidas veces frente a su capitán. El pequeño salió de entre la multitud de hombres adultos y se dirigió hacia Squalo; sus penetrantes ojos carmesí casi lo derriban debido al pesar que provocó aquella expresión desbordante de reproche en su pecho e, inesperadamente, el chiquillo metió un puntapié a la espinilla del tiburón antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Levi, lleno de autosuficiencia, se acercó al pelilargo lo suficiente para que sólo el espadachín escuchara sus ácidas palabras.

- Finalmente has aprendido que no sólo abrirte de piernas para el jefe funcionará para merecerte su afecto –

Squalo estuvo a punto de rebanarle el cuello por el atrevimiento que tuvo el Guardián del Trueno Varia; sin embargo no merecía la pena y reprobó con la mirada al otro y pasó a salir de la estancia con arrogancia.

* * *

"_- Parece que hemos hecho todo al revés, bastardo –_

_Una suite de lujo en alguna ostentosa isla del mar Caribe; Xanxus y Squalo acababan de arribar agotados unas horas antes de un agobiante vuelvo desde Ámsterdam, Holanda; sin embargo, enseguida de cruzar los aposentos, la feliz pareja de recién casados no perdió ni un segundo en consumar de inmediato sus nupcias. Ahora, ambos yacían desnudos enredados en las sábanas inmaculadamente blancas de la gigantesca cama._

_- Primero fue el sexo, luego me odiabas, después hubo más sexo y finalmente, muchos años después, me pediste matrimonio –_

_- Cállate, escoria, no quiero hablar de eso –_

_Xanxus, quien recientemente había superado los treinta años de edad, sólo quería dormir después de consumar su luna de miel._

_Squalo obedeció y, acostado muy cerca de su esposo, observó el pesado y elegante anillo de oro puro que ahora adornaba a la prótesis de su mano izquierda, en el dedo anular. La joya lucía sobre un pulcro guante blanco que cubría el metal de la mano falsa. El jefe Varia abrió los ojos y se topó con aquella imagen que le causó un incómodo revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago, lo que él mismo calificó de ridículo y para olvidarse de esto, en un segundo acorraló a su pareja debajo de él, mirándolo muy fijamente._

_- No siempre fue sexo, insecto, que te quede claro. Desde hace muchos años que no les –_

_Ruborizado, el pelilargo no supo que replicar, además el moreno no le dio tiempo de reflexionar más, pues comenzó a besarlo en los labios con tersura, luego lo hizo en el cuello, en el cabello, en la mandíbula, detrás del lóbulo de la oreja, en la nariz; volviendo loco de placer a su marido con estas sutiles caricias, pues a pesar de los largos años juntos, la intensidad de la pasión que se profesaban mutuamente sólo tendía a incrementar."_

* * *

Un fragmento de un sueño acerca del futuro provocó a Squalo tocar un poco de realidad. Desde que los Vongola de Sawada habían completado la misión de proteger el porvenir de la tierra en la batalla contra Byakuran, a todos los involucrados los habían acribillado un sinfín de recuerdos acerca del futuro. Entre el millar de memorias que Superbi había obtenido se encontraba aquel, uno que atesoraba en el fondo de su mente.

Era una pieza de evocación muy borrosa e incompleta, tanto que el espadachín se preguntaba si era posible que se cumpliera en el nuevo horizonte que Tsunayoshi y sus Guardianes había regalado a la humanidad. Alguna vez se lo insinuó a Xanxus, pero su jefe no hizo más que reprimirlo por no hablarle claro.

Este sueño le hizo recordar que él había jurado proteger a Xanxus con su vida, había prometido ser el instrumento que hiciera realidad sus ambiciones y, sobretodo, había garantizado hacerlo feliz en el momento en que el moreno lo había hecho su pareja informal.

A decir verdad, se estaba desquitando injustamente con la pequeña forma del hombre que amaba debido a toda la envidia que sentía del resto del escuadrón disfrutando de su jefe y, también, aún lo acosaba el resentimiento que todavía se negaba a consumirse desde la última ocasión que habían peleado, antes de que el pelilargo saliera hacia la última misión que había completado.

* * *

Desafortunadamente a la mañana siguiente del cumpleaños del pelinegro, Squalo fue acribillado por toneladas de trabajo que correspondían al jefe Varia quien en esos momentos él representaba debido a la incapacidad del verdadero; aunado a sus propios deberes como capitán de escuadrón.

A mediodía, Superbi dejó la puerta de la oficina entreabierta, pues quiso salir a estrangular él mismo a uno de los subordinados de menor rango que había procedido incorrectamente y ahora la administración se cargaba un buen lío. Inesperadamente, Bester con Xanxus montado en su lomo entraron a la desierta oficina principal pues la majestuosa bestia gustaba acostarse en las alfombras de la lujosa habitación cuando su dueño trabajaba en ella. El pequeño quiso alcanzar un curioso juego de campanillas que yacía en el escritorio principal e incitó al ligre a alcanzarlo, pero las cosas salieron mal y tiraron todo el contenido del escritorio, armando una sensacional lluvia de papeles importantes por la habitación.

Squalo entró en medio de la diversión y, previamente arrancado de su buen juicio, metió una buena reprimiendo al menor inconsciente de las consecuencias.

- ¡Voooi!, ¡pequeño mocoso impertinente, no sé porque no te enviaron con tu padre de inmediato!, ¡este no es lugar para sabandijas como tú! –

Algo irreparable se rompió en la consciencia del chiquillo y, totalmente furioso y lleno de impotencia, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Bester gruñó al peliplateado como signo de desaprobación. El animal estaba acostumbrado a las riñas entre su amo y el capitán, pero en esta ocasión el ligre percibió perfectamente cómo el espadachín había hecho auténtico daño a su maestro.

* * *

**II**

El pequeño Xanxus estaba en calidad de desaparecido dentro de los dominios Varia. Con un singular talento, el chiquillo había burlado la seguridad de la fortaleza y se había escapado de los ojos de las cámaras de vigilancia. Los oficiales del escuadrón de asesinos no se dieron cuenta de su fuga hasta antes del ocaso, cuando Lussuria regresó de una misión cargado con un montón de ropita infantil que quería probar en su adorado jefe veinte años más joven. Pronto, el alboroto y la búsqueda no se hicieron esperar. Squalo entró a la sala de juntas donde el resto de los Guardianes lo esperaban. El tiburón, con una actitud arisca, pidió el informe de la situación y, sin gesticular expresión alguna, proclamó que él mismo encontraría al niño y aclaró que no quería que nadie interfiriera con esta tarea.

* * *

Superbi comenzó a seguir el rastro de Xanxus ágilmente, desde la oficina principal del castillo hasta todos los rincones donde hubiera existido una ligera posibilidad de que el pequeño hubiese estado antes de extraviarse. Mientras realizaba esta labor, el pelilargo no dejaba de torturarse mentalmente. Había fallado a aquel a quien juró entregarle todo lo que él era. Squalo amaba al hombre en cuestión y este verbo siempre le había sabido a muy poco para describir la magnitud de los sentimientos que profesaba por el moreno. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de que esa lozana criatura era exactamente lo mismo que su jefe. Probablemente, Xanxus se encontraba en peligro debido a su estupidez; el chiquillo podía estar en riesgo por su culpa.

Desesperado e infundado con una poderosa motivación, el tiburón dedujo rápidamente que el pelinegro se había escabullido hasta el espeso bosque que rodeaba al castillo y Bester estaba con el desaparecido. El hecho de que la poderosa bestia se hallara con el niño, minó un poco la gigantesca angustia del espadachín.

* * *

La obscuridad había alcanzado a Squalo mientras no detenía su labor de localizar al menor perdido dentro de la extensa vegetación que circundaba los dominios de la fortaleza Varia. Frustrado, maldijo ruidosamente el hecho de que las habilidades de rastreo de su tiburón-arma, Alo, sólo fueran útiles en medios acuáticos. Poco a poco la ausencia de luz inundó el paisaje y el capitán no era capaz de ver más allá de medio metro delante de él. El tiempo comenzó a pesarle de sobremanera, hundiéndolo en la desesperanza de no poder encontrarlo y sembrando en su imaginación un montón de ridículas suposiciones cuyo desenlace siempre era desalentador, ¡él no iba de salir de ese bosque sin Xanxus, maldita sea!

Cuando Superbi continúo su cometido vislumbró en la distancia un suave y diminuto resplandor naranja; inmediatamente la tibia sensación de esperanza colmó su pecho y se dirigió directamente a esa pequeñísima fuente de luz cuyo fulgor, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera, reconocería al instante: La Flama de la Ira con la que el moreno había nacido.

En cuanto Bester escuchó que alguien se acercaba amenazadoramente, se dispuso a atacar a matar, pero un segundo antes reconoció la fragancia de Squalo y se detuvo en seco. El pequeño, momentos previos, yacía recostado sobre el pelaje blanco del ligre para mantenerse caliente y comenzó a invocar su todavía débil flama para ahuyentar el terror que le infundía la obscuridad.

- Voi, Xanxus – El pelilargo utilizó un tono de voz muy terso porque sentía un auténtico arrepentimiento.

Tenso, el niño se acercó al animal blanco para sentirse seguro y devolverle una mirada cargada de desprecio que aún en la obscuridad al tiburón afectó en demasía.

- Tu flama – continuó el espadachín, tragando saliva aún recuperándose del golpe emocional recibido segundos antes – ¿Por qué no la haces de nuevo? Me gusta –

El chiquillo fue tomado desprevenido; absolutamente impresionado y halagado, extendió su mano y creó una llama muy débil, minúscula, pero hermosa. Superbi la miró fascinado.

- ¿También tienes una? – quiso saber pronto el menor.

Sonriendo de lado, el pelilargo extendió su mano derecha enguantada de cuero negro y creó su característica flama de la tranquilidad de precioso y brillante color turquesa.

- ¡Es muy fea! – rió el moreno.

- ¡Voi! –

- Pero me gusta, me hace sentir bien – confesó el niño acercándose más a la luz que emitía la llama del adulto. En realidad era el efecto de serenidad que únicamente la flama de Squalo podía brindar a Xanxus.

Teniéndolo más cerca, el capitán se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba lleno de tierra y de raspones en sus piernas descubiertas debido al pantalón corto y también en sus brazos.

- Soy un imbécil. Regresemos a casa. Yo… - desviando su vista de los ojos carmín del chiquillo, el tiburón fue capaz de terminar –… lo siento –

En unos minutos ambos se dirigían hacia el castillo con Bester detrás de ellos. Superbi cargaba al agotado Xanxus en su espalda.

* * *

El recibimiento en casa fue toda una algarabía; para completo descontento del Guardián de la Lluvia. En cuanto se enteraron de que los dos estaban de vuelta, Xanxus fue secuestrado por el resto de los hombres para comprobar su estado y llenarlo de preguntas, pequeños regaños y palabras de absoluto alivio.

- ¡Oh, Squ-chan! – llamó empalagosamente Lussuria a su compañero mientras el capitán subía la escalera principal hacia su habitación; el peliplateado lucía absolutamente cabreado por el hurto que acababan de hacerle.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, marica de mierda?, ¡vooooi! –

- Alala~ Squ-chan, no tienes que ser tan grosero. Sólo quería pedirte que te metieras a bañar con Xan-chan ahora mismo –

- ¡VOOOOI! Ni lo sueñes, basura –

- Ushishi~ - intervino Bel, saliendo de improvisto. – Lo que sucede es que el tiburón de mierda puede que no soporte la tentación, ¡es un asqueroso pervertido! –

- ¡Oh, cielos! No lo había visto así, Bel-chan –

- ¡Cierren el pico, gusanos! Me bañaré con él, ¡maldita sea!, ustedes son los degenerados por pensar en esas mierdas –

* * *

El jefe Varia poseía un baño privado digno de realeza de la edad antigua. Era un lugar de grandes dimensiones, cuyo atractivo principal era una alberca en el centro que simulaba las tradicionales aguas termales japonesas, cultura que tanto gustaba a Xanxus. De los grifos que alimentaban la tina gigante no dejaba de brotar agua hirviente.

Squalo se adelantó al pequeño y entró al solitario lugar. Se desprendió de toda su ropa y la dejó en los cestos designados; luego pasó a la zona de regaderas en donde el pelilargo se remojó por un considerable tiempo antes de enrollarse una inmaculada toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Justo cuando terminaba de anudarse la prenda, el chiquillo de mirada escarlata entró al lugar; sorprendido por las cortinas de vapor caliente que envolvían por completo la atmósfera del lugar.

- ¡Voi, por ahí no, primero tienes que mojarte en la regadera! –

Enseguida, el pelilargo mostró los procedimientos a seguir al menor y, cuando este se dispuso a desprenderse de su vestimenta, Superbi se giró con violencia y, aturdido por la repentina vergüenza que le provocó atestiguar cómo la forma infantil de su amante se desvestía, sólo atinó a farfullar.

- Cuando termines, te espero en el baño –

Squalo, antes de entrar, se deshizo de la prenda que cubría su desnudez. Esta costumbre le había sido impuesta por su jefe años antes; una regla que tuvo que aprender a base de que su amante lo tomara a la fuerza sobre las lozas del baño si el espadachín se negaba entrar al agua desnudo cuando compartía la tina con su líder.

La brusca sensación del agua cerca de su punto de hervor sobre la piel era única y, aunque al principio fuese desagradable, definitivamente inducía a un estado de relajación sensacional. Tan inmerso estaba el capitán en su trance que cuando el pequeño gritó para llamar su atención, lo tomó desprevenido.

- ¡Oye tú, no sé nadar! –

Xanxus también se había quitado la toalla y ahora estaba de pie frente al tiburón, mirando desconfiadamente el agua caliente. Squalo tenía delante la inusual vista de los genitales infantiles de su jefe. EI peliplateado quedó impresionado por la forma tan poco desarrollada de aquel aparato reproductor que tan bien conocía, igualmente asaltó a su vista la escasa cantidad de vello púbico en esa zona.

Superbi estaba intrigado con la idea de cómo ese pequeño órgano se había transformando en un arsenal digno de semental con el que su jefe lo torturaba sexualmente todo el tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que miras?!, ¿no tienes tú uno igual? –

Habiendo sido atrapado, el pelilargo carraspeó.

- Entra, no es muy hondo. Podrás tocar el fondo de la tina con tus pies; yo estoy sentado –

Aún escéptico, el moreno entró muy lentamente por las escalinatas e, incómodo por la arrebatadora sensación del agua tan caliente en su piel, tardó en acostumbrarse; sin embargo, en poco tiempo el pequeño chapoteaba feliz a lo largo de la vasta tina.

Squalo estaba inmerso en un montón de sucias memorias que aquella comparación le arrastró a la memoria. Como la primera vez que había admirado, impresionado, la longitud de aquella virilidad madura cuando su amante lo tomó por primera vez en la penumbra de la abandonada oficina Varia; o los juegos que tanto gustaban al Xanxus adulto por ejemplo que Squalo le hiciera unas felaciones alucinantes debajo del escritorio mientras el líder recibía a personalidades indeseables tales como su padre Timoteo; y finalmente, la última vez que su jefe lo había tomado con vehemencia, necesitando exasperantemente cada rincón de las entrañas del tiburón hasta alcanzar su propio apogeo, justo antes de que tuvieran aquella última fuerte riña.

- ¡Oye, tú! – le arrancó de sus pensamientos la voz infantil de su acompañante. – ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? –

Aún lleno de sopor, Superbi reaccionó de golpe.

- ¡Voi!, Eso es un secreto –

Los ojitos escarlata lo miraron con recriminación.

- Quizás te lo cuente, pero es hora de salir o te pondrás tan arrugado como tu padre –

El niño automáticamente miró las palmas de sus manos y al ver las yemas de sus deditos tan arrugadas, salió como rayo de la tina y se dirigió a las regaderas para darse la ducha final.

- Por cierto, no me llames "oye tú", soy Squalo – añadió el espadachín cuando se encontró con el menor en las duchas.

* * *

Después del baño, las doncellas pusieron al infante un pijama de franela que Lussuria había comprado para su joven jefe. Enseguida, calzándole suaves pantuflas de su tamaño, las enternecidas sirvientas guiaron al niño hacia un modesto comedor, donde lo esperaba una cena de emparedados varios y leche con chocolate.

Todos los empleados del castillo se encontraban asombrados de que la pequeña forma de su jefe fuera tan dócil a diferencia de su futuro yo. Lussuria había preparado un itinerario de actividades para las doncellas mientras cuidaban de Xanxus. Posteriormente de que el menor terminara su cena, miró televisión media ahora y se lavó los dientes antes de dormir. El pequeño merecía un buen descanso después de la angustiante jornada.

* * *

Los tres días siguientes continuaron con normalidad y estabilidad; lamentablemente, Squalo no podía convivir mucho con la forma rejuvenecida del pelinegro porque el trabajo acumulado lo atosigaba. En medio de una de esas largas sesiones de labores, Superbi recibió una llamada, era Tsuna.

- _Pronto_ – contestó el espadachín la llamada que una asistente le había transferido.

- ¡Squalo!, soy Tsuna –

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿El jefe regresará ya a la normalidad? –

- Esperamos así sea en poco tiempo; por el momento está resultando muy difícil, ¿todo está bien por ahí? –

- ¡Voooi, por supuesto! –

- Bien, probablemente en unos días Irie-san y Spanner tengan la solución –

Luego vino una despedida frívola y el pelilargo colgó el auricular, enseguida suspiró y habló en voz alta para sí mismo.

- Parece que todos los desadaptados de aquí lo están disfrutando en grande con el jefe –

* * *

Cuando el ocaso de ese mismo día estaba cerca, el tiburón, quien no había dejado de vestir su uniforme reglamentario a pesar de la incapacidad temporal del jefe, puso toda la oficina en orden. Justo en esos momentos, el pequeño Xanxus entró por la puerta y caminó con decisión hasta llegar al escritorio de trabajo mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente.

- ¡Oye tú! – llamó la atención del capitán – Quiero que esta noche vayas a mi habitación –

Superbi fue tomado desprevenido y toda la cordura se le vino abajo en cuanto la orden que solía recibir técnicamente todos los días de su vida había sido pronunciada por una voz tan inocente. Inesperadamente, el pelilargo se avergonzó por la sacudida mental que esto le había provocado.

- ¡Voi!, te dije que me llamaras Squalo, ¡no oye tú! –

Aquella carita le dirigió un severo ceño fruncido antes de retirarse sin decir una sola palabra más.

Y para no perder la costumbre, horas más tarde Squalo cumplió aquel mandato al pie de la letra.

* * *

- ¡Quiero que me cuentes algo antes de dormir! – demandó el chiquillo envuelto en sábanas a un lado de la luz de la lámpara.

- ¿Eso no es trabajo de las doncellas?, ¡vooi! –

- ¡NO! – se encaprichó el moreno

El pelilargo tomó asiento en la orilla del lecho y comenzó una batalla de miradas con el infante. Finalmente, el capitán fue vencido y profiriendo un prolongado gruñido furioso, accedió a la demanda.

- No soy bueno para esto, ¿bien?, ¿conoces el cuento de _Pinocchio_? –

- Todos lo conocen –

- ¿Qué tal _Cappucceto Rosso_? –

- También –

- ¿Y _Cenerentola_? –

- ¡Basta! Inventa uno –

Exasperado, Squalo quiso resistirse pero no pudo contra la expresión acusadora en los ojitos color carmín que tanto amaba y, como siempre, se dio por vencido.

- Había una vez en las profundidades del mar Atlántico un tiburón mutante que cazaba sirenas porque eran muy molestas –

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó el niño emocionado.

- Este tiburón había sido creado en las entrañas de la armada italiana durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; sin embargo a los científicos se les salió de control y la bestia, que había desarrollado inteligencia humana, se escapó y surcó todo el Mediterráneo hasta … -

La historia continuó llena de aventuras y sangrientas tramas sin-sentido que el moreno disfrutó con gusto pues abundaban piratas, cyborgs, armas al por montón, sirenas lloronas y delfines débiles que terminaban siendo desmembrados a cada párrafo de la historia.

Una hora más tarde, Xanxus cayó dormido profundamente mientras abrazaba un largo mechón de la inmensa cabellera de Superbi quien se conmovió inimaginablemente y, ciego de ternura, se inclinó y besó castamente al pequeño en la mejilla antes de retirarle su propio cabello de las manos. Sin apagar la luz, salió de la habitación no sin antes quedarse a contemplar a su jefe desde el marco de la entrada. Definitivamente su líder siempre ofrecía el mismo aspecto indefenso y fascinante mientras dormía, sin importar el paso de los años.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el escuadró Varia recibió una llamada inmensamente urgente. Los Vongola solicitaban auxilio para una misión peligrosa, casi suicida, por el bienestar de la familia. El único capaz de completar aquel trabajo exitosamente y con el daño mínimo solamente era el jefe de aquella élite de guerreros: Xanxus. Desafortunadamente, el feroz y poderoso líder se encontraba incapacitado; sin embargo Varia poseía una reputación intachable y no podían darse el lujo de negarse a esta solicitud. Al ser poseedor del rango anterior al jefe, Squalo aceptó sin titubear y aquella misma madrugada el capitán partió hacia el mortal cometido.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Squalo? – no tardó en preguntar al día siguiente el pequeño moreno.

- Ushishishi ~ Siendo tiburón frito – respondió el príncipe malicioso.

- ¡Silencio, Bel! – sentenció Mammon.

- Pero si no dije mentiras, diminuto bebé entrometido –

- Jefe – le llamó la chillona voz de la ilusionista. – Squalo salió a hacer algunas tareas, no tardará en regresar –

No obstante, aquella noche el espadachín no llegó a casa. Tampoco la siguiente y al tercer día ocurrió un evento infortunado.

- El tiburón no ha regresado de aquella misión, la ficha decía que el plazo a cumplirse era de veinticuatro horas – habló la voz de Levi desdeñosa mientras intercambiaba palabras con el Guardián del Sol.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Levi! No seas tan duro, sabes que era una misión exclusiva para nuestro jefe, Squ-chan seguramente está dando todo lo que tiene –

- No me sorprendería si está muerto ya; Squalo no debió ser tan vanidoso y tomar una responsabilidad exclusiva de Xanxus-sama –

Al fondo de la habitación ambos hombres escucharon claramente un gemido agudo que profirió la forma infantil de su jefe quien espiaba detrás de una puerta.

- ¡Oh, no, Xan-chan! ¡Levi! –

Lussuria intentó alcanzar al menor; sin embargo, nuevamente, el moreno escapó como todo un profesional.

* * *

Un poderoso dolor penetró en el pequeño pecho del pelinegro en el instante en que supo que Squalo estaba en peligro mortal, era su culpa y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlo.

Incapaz de quitarse aquel espantoso pesar desde el fondo de su ser; el chiquillo corrió nuevamente a refugiarse al espeso bosque de la fortaleza lleno de impotencia. Bester corrió detrás de él enseguida de percibir cómo el aroma de su maestro desaparecía poco a poco entre la maleza.

* * *

No era como si Superbi esperara un recibimiento de héroe aquella tarde, pero ninguno de sus subordinados pareció notar su llegada al castillo, todos querían voltear los suntuosos cuarteles generales Varia hacia arriba, en su afán de buscar con ahínco algo muy importante que se les había extraviado.

- ¡Voooi!, ¿qué mierda pasa está vez! –

- ¡CAPITÁN! – lloriquearon algunos soldados que notaron su arribo al fin. – Xanxus-sama, ¡el jefe ha vuelto a desaparecer! – gimieron histéricos.

- ¿¡Pero qué clase de?! – el espadachín detuvo sus gritos, pues sostuvo adolorido un vendaje improvisado que cubría una severa herida que tenía a lo largo de todo su brazo derecho, el de carne y hueso. La prenda comenzó a mancharse sutilmente de sangre.

- ¡Capitán! – se lamentaron de nueva cuenta los hombres.

- ¡VOOOI! Silencio, denme un informe completo, basuras –

* * *

Media hora después de haber pisado el castillo Varia, el pelilargo se aventuraba de nueva cuenta entre la espesa obscuridad del bosque y con mayor facilidad encontró al menor en la misma posición que la vez anterior. El chiquillo, al reconocerlo, le dio la espalda y se hundió más en el espeso pelaje del ligre.

- Xanxus –

- ¡Fuera!, ¡largo, déjame sólo, estúpido tiburón! –

Squalo se acercó al moreno.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –

- ¡Vete, vete! –

- ¿Has estado llorando? –

- ¡Déjame en paz! –

El niño se giró para gritarle enfurecido e irremediablemente presenció cómo el espadachín sostenía aquellos empapados vendajes del brazo diestro con su mano mecánica enguantada, la izquierda.

- ¡Qué es lo que hiciste! –

- ¡Voi!, ¿esto?, no es nada. ¿Regresamos a casa? –

Los ojitos carmín miraron a los plateados cargados de un sentimiento de culpa que Squalo curó acuclillándose frente a su jefe y envolviéndolo en un afectivo abrazo.

Esta vez Bester llevó de regreso al infante en su lomo dado el estado físico de Superbi quien caminaba al frente.

* * *

Nuevamente hubo un relajante baño y una deliciosa cena caliente; sin embargo antes de todo eso el capitán tuvo que pasar una hora en la enfermería mientras trataban su herida con puntos.

A la hora de dormir, el pelinegro esperaba presto al adulto para continuar con las aventuras del tiburón mutante; sin embargo el mayor estaba física y mentalmente exhausto, detalle que el niño notó enseguida, entonces lo interrumpió diez minutos después de que el espadachín retomara el relato.

- Oye, quédate a dormir aquí esta noche –

- Voi, no creo que sea buena idea –

- Squalo – Era la primera vez que el lozano chiquillo pronunciable aquel nombre delante del pelilargo.

Totalmente desarmado ante aquel gesto, Superbi se descalzó los zapatos y no necesitó más, pues se había vestido con ropa de descanso previamente. Finalmente se metió a la cama, cerca del cuerpo más pequeño.

- Nunca me respondiste porque tienes el cabello largo –

- ¿Eso? – aquel colchón le era muy familiar a la espalda del tiburón en muchos sentidos quien comenzó a ser inundado por el sopor que le produjo el delicioso y viril aroma de Xanxus adulto que aún conservaba todo el lecho. Comenzó a caer en la ensoñación rápidamente a causa de su brutal agotamiento. – Lo dejé crecer porque te hice una promesa en el futuro – declaró entre bostezos.

- ¿Cómo seré en el futuro?, ¿muy fuerte? –

- Invencible. Además serás el bastardo más desgraciado del planeta –

- ¡Oye! – Se sorprendió el infante pues era la primera vez que el pelilargo hablaba malas palabras delante de él. – ¡No te quedes dormido!, dime, ¿qué clase de promesa? –

- Mi lealtad eterna – contestó casi inconsciente Superbi.

Silencio, unos minutos más tarde la respiración de Squalo era acompasada y muy profunda: se había rendido al sueño.

El pequeño Xanxus apagó la lámpara, pues la consideraba un testigo en potencia de su siguiente acto.

- Squalo, te prometo que me casaré contigo cuando sea grande – enseguida, el menor depositó un fugaz beso en los labios entreabiertos del pelilargo. La velocidad de la acción fue demasiado rápida y el chiquillo se avergonzó tanto por su atrevimiento que se alejó hasta la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda al mayor y con el corazón latiéndole hasta la garganta. Tardó mucho tiempo en conciliar la tranquilidad y el sueño; a pesar de eso, lo consiguió.

* * *

Superbi fue arrancado de su sueño debido a unos muy húmedos y cálidos besos que le estaban brindado justo sobre su nuca descubierta. Incómodo con la sensación y aún adormilado, quiso alejarse de esta caricia: sin embargo unos poderosos brazos que rodeaban por completo su cintura se lo impedían.

- ¡Voooi! – gruñó adorablemente amodorrado – Xanxus bastardo, maldita sea, déjame dormir –

Como respuesta, su amante enterró sus blancos dientes firmemente en aquella blanda y exquisita piel la cual cedió pronto, desgarrándose ligeramente. Instantáneamente Squalo experimentó ira y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

- ¿XANXUS? –

El tiburón se incorporó en la cama en un instante y cuando se irguió, de su cuello cayeron algunas gotitas de sangre. Una serie de sensaciones fuertes nacieron desde sus entrañas y amenazaron con buscar salida en su boca a causa del tremendo sobresalto.

- Oi, ¿qué mierda te pasa, asquerosa basura? –

- ¿Cuándo fue que tú?, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tú? –

- Oi, oi, oi, no pareces muy feliz de verme, insecto – se indignó el moreno. – Yo tampoco tengo idea, escoria, cuando desperté ya estaba de regreso –

Mudo de la impresión Squalo notó que su jefe estaba completamente desnudo, ¡espléndidamente despojado!

- ¡VOOOOI!, maldito Xanxus, ¿por qué amaneciste en ese estado?, ¡no me toques, animal!, quien sabe qué clase de enfermedad pescaste en tu alocada aventura –

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, tiburón de mierda? – lo alcanzó a atrapar el pelinegro antes de que su amante saliera de la cama muerto de celos. – ¿Es que no te han llegado las memorias que me encargué de implantar, inútil? –

- ¿Pero qué clase de ridícula explicación es esa, bastardo? –

- ¿Quién fue el que te arrancó la virginidad, ah escoria? –

- ¿De nuevo con esa mierda? - suspiró Squalo harto del tema – ¡Sólo era un mocoso cuando Dino y yo…! –

Un relámpago dimensional atravesó por completo los recuerdos de Superbi, recién modificados. Al rememorar su primera vez ya no apareció el actual jefe Cavallone, ambos jugueteando y experimentando con sus adolescentes, inexpertos y, sobretodo, ardientes cuerpos. ¡No! En su lugar se desplomó una lluvia de libidinosas y cachondas memorias en donde un maduro, deseoso y dominante Xanxus lo hacía suyo por primera vez a lo largo de toda una semana sin descanso.

- ¡T-tú!, ¡maldito y asqueroso degenerado! – el espadachín enrojeció hasta las orejas debido a lo obsceno que resultó toda esa larga y libidinosa experiencia en su mente.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije hace diez años para ti o unos días para mí, gusano? ¡Me encargaré de que no puedas sentarte desde hoy hasta que el futuro tú sea capaz de sentir esto y nunca olvidarlo! –

Aún con el rostro encendido, el tiburón recriminó con la mirada a su pareja quien soltó una malévola carcajada de satisfacción.

- Te la pasaste en grande en tu cumpleaños entonces, bastardo. Técnicamente me violaste en mi ahora nueva primera vez –

- Oi, ¿atendiste bien al adolescente yo? –

- ¡Animal!, aquí no se presentó esa forma tuya –

- ¡Baaah! No me interesa –

En un segundo, el moreno atrapó el maduro cuerpo de Squalo debajo de él y encantado con la firme sensación de esos músculos plenamente desarrollados a diferencia de la temblorosa y delgada versión con la que recientemente había retozado; comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras rasgaba el pijama negro que vestía el espadachín y enseguida palpó aquella piel llena de cicatrices de guerra. Minutos más tarde, el capitán se rindió fácilmente ante el tacto provocativo de su amante, debido a que habían transcurrido tortuosas e interminables semanas sin que el pelilargo hiciera el amor apropiadamente con el hombre al que pertenecía.

* * *

Transcurridos unos minutos después del primer orgasmo; Squalo miró seriamente a su jefe, ambos desnudos y, debido a las emociones que desencadenaba un sensacional clímax como el que acababan de experimentar, se atrevió a demandar espontáneamente al otro hombre.

- ¡Voi, bastardo! Nos vendría bien un hijo –

Automáticamente, Xanxus arrugó la frente en señal extrañeza; pero pronto el moreno consideró esto como un chasco y el líder Varia no tardó en emitir crueles carcajadas de burla.

- Si es lo que quieres, tiburón idiota, tenemos que seguir intentando hasta dejarte preñado, malnacido –

- ¡NO! Imbécil, jamás quise decir eso, ¡voooi! No te burles de mí –

Pero ya era muy tarde, su amante ya estaba sobre él degustando a su presa cual diestro depredador.

* * *

**FIN**

«•»«•»«•»«•»«•»

Tengo la sensación de nadie será capaz de llegar hasta este punto del fanfiction.

Si fueron tan tenaces como para haber podido sobrevivir estas casi 10,000 palabras y aún les queda un poco de motivación, ¡agradecería profundamente que me dejaran sus comentarios y/o críticas respecto a la historia!


End file.
